


之焉/花瓶

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 一个吃回头草吃很香的故事。
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 14





	之焉/花瓶

正文  
1.  
生活时常波动，但人心的波动其实很罕见。夏之光说，我一看到你，心就跳出来了；他没有说谎。

焉栩嘉推门进来时，大家都喝得有点迷糊了，夏之光扯了下领子也没看清是谁。等服务员进来上菜开了大灯，焉栩嘉拉开座椅坐下，那瞬间昭然若揭的，一个凛凛的美人出现在灯光下。

大家看见他都清醒了点，有女同学小声说，那是嘉嘉吗？

焉栩嘉听到了就客气点点头答应说，是啊，你好，好久不见。他穿一件缀满细小亮片的黑西装，像条闪闪发亮的响尾蛇。

同学们耳贴耳议论，有人开口说，焉栩嘉是吗，真是变化好大，都认不出来了！

夏之光这才凝点神望过去。他最是大方又亲人的，喝酒也是爽快，各种红的白的被变着法儿地灌了不少，这会儿眼神都不大聚焦了。等他目光如炬地盯着焉栩嘉一看再看，突然意识到焉栩嘉也在看自己。圆眼睛忽明忽暗，像憋着坏点子的野猫。

那时夏之光突然反应了过来，桌上的这个风光美人，就是当年的小蘑菇头。

他酒一下全醒了。

同学会都大同小异，不过吃吃喝喝，拼酒侃八卦。到了后半程他们开始摇骰子，焉栩嘉按理说是最看不惯这些事的，就坐在边上懒洋洋地和朋友聊天。

同学偏撺掇他，“嘉哥，来玩吧，瑶瑶她们都等你来呢。”瑶瑶就是最先和他搭腔的那个女同学。

夏之光闭着眼在旁边装醉，刚想替他拦一下：玩这些是少不了要喝酒的。但焉栩嘉酒量极差。

结果他居然好脾气地答应了，脱了外套搭在手臂上，坐到茶几边上看说，“好啊。那你们谁教教我规则。”

“先来一把，我替你看着。”夏之光挨过去说。

焉栩嘉转过脸看他。

“谢谢。”焉栩嘉说。说完又不看他了，留一个窄兮兮的脊背给夏之光，背对着说，“那我输了算谁的？”

夏之光大方地走到茶几正前方，看见焉栩嘉正用手转着骰子玩，一低头，睫毛在脸颊上投出渺漫的影子，很是漂亮。

“当然算你自己的。”夏之光拧了下眉，又笑起来，他笑起来总是很迷人，但他自己往往意识不到，“我是帮你看，嘉嘉，不是帮你赢。”

“好吧，”焉栩嘉的表情有点困惑，“那还是祝我们好运吧。“他说。

散场是下半夜的事。

焉栩嘉没完整喝几杯，酒都进了旁边夏之光的肚子，到最后竟然还是他自己比较晕，好没道理。

夏之光陪着班长去结账，回来时看见焉栩嘉倚坐在大堂的沙发扶手上发呆，手上戴的那块迪通拿和他的脸一样招摇。夏之光难免想到在席间听到有人议论他说，焉栩嘉这非富即贵的样，多半是找了个好傍家；也有人搭腔说，他上学的时候成绩挺好的，不至于这样吧；话题到这就无疾而终。搞得夏之光再看他无辜的一张脸，就没来由地生气。

“回家吗，我打个车。”夏之光说。他捏着发票摸兜，摸了半天没找到烟，更是心烦。

焉栩嘉从他手里抽了发票，低头仔仔细细地看了半天，开始用指头刮。

“回家吗。你住哪里？”夏之光又问他，这回有点厉色。

焉栩嘉的指根还长着浅白的月牙，弱弱地在夏之光眼底下移动，他一连刮了几张也没吭声，夏之光就摸出手机刷着等。刮到最后一张他忽地“唉——”了一声，夏之光凑过去一看，发票上明明白白写着，“拾圆整。”

“我们去兑奖吧，夏之光。”焉栩嘉发酒疯也绵绵的。

“兑什么奖。你看有人理你吗？”这都几点了。夏之光想。

他钳着焉栩嘉的胳膊把他往外拽。地上的红毯年月久了，踩在脚底下粘腻腻的。

夏之光扯了人几下又拿他没办法，只好说，“二维码打开。”

焉栩嘉照做。

夏之光利索地扫码加了他微信，发了个二十的红包给他，“行了不？你刮奖出十块，我给你二十，你还赚了。不许闹了啊。”

焉栩嘉想了半天，皱眉说，“啊？”

“就这？”

夏之光扶着他往边上撤。

焉栩嘉真醉了，本来也没骨头，醉了更像条滑溜溜的鲤。他靠着自己时头发总蹭在耳际，蹭得人半边身子都麻，夏之光教育他，“不少了好吧。”

“再给点嘛。”焉栩嘉嘀咕说。

“...什么？”夏之光问。他去捞焉栩嘉的腰，一下子捞了空，“你还要什么？”

焉栩嘉靠在饭店的玻璃墙上，转手看一下表：凌晨两点半。月黑风高杀人夜，宜饮醉，宜献吻。

夏之光看见他笑起来，带点程式化的做作：做作的美丽。

“什么都可以。”他贴着他的唇说。

2.  
重逢的情景也想过很多很多，要么大家一见面就痛哭一场；要么静静抱在一起，一句话也不说。

怎么就搞到了床上。他们都想不通。

夏之光边吻焉栩嘉边把他往床上带，焉栩嘉栽到枕头上，扑腾着想踢掉裤子，结果西裤落到皮鞋上就缠住，成了好心的桎梏。

亲吻怎么也这么灼热。肉唇理应让人昏庸，但他的脸还是冷的，腆着下垂的嘴角等人蹂躏上来。

夏之光咬住他的下唇狠狠吮了下，焉栩嘉从鼻子里小声哼哼起来，被男人亲得整个人往下滑。夏之光就用手从身后环住他，把他往床上抱，手不安分地从内裤的边缘探进去，掐一下他饱满的臀。焉栩嘉亲得正专心，亮晶晶的口涎也往下淌，轻轻被掐一下就皱起眉来，反手去扯夏之光，“干什么呢？”

夏之光听了也没有愠色，反而更放肆，用手勾着他的内裤往臀缝里勒。焉栩嘉屈起腿作势要蹬他，眼睛也瞪圆了，露出白生生的兔牙，小口小口地喘。

夏之光但凡动情，控制欲就涌上来，尤其是看他这个欠样子，很难不耍狠。

于是一不做二不休地掐着他的胯骨玩他，舌头也追着焉栩嘉的喉结滑动舔弄，弄得他颊边满是汗，脖子上的青筋也一闪一闪。

夏之光用下体顶他，低声说，“宝贝儿。我这还没动你呢。”

“叫谁宝贝。”焉栩嘉不高兴。

“都这么叫。”夏之光说，“要是过去上学那会儿，我喊你声宝贝，你不得高兴地睡不着觉。”

焉栩嘉迟缓地眨眨眼，盯着他的脸目不转睛地看，胸口微微起伏着，“你也知道是过去了，之光。”

夏之光捏着他的两颊狠狠吻上去，“你说什么。”

“大声点。”他说。

焉栩嘉迷蒙地闭着眼追他的吻，半截小舌还探在外面，红艳艳的，他一搂夏之光的脖子说，“你快点吧。”

“你要弄...就，干脆点。哪来那么多废话。”

说着他翻了个身，脸埋在枕头里主动给自己扩张。夏之光还伏在身后细细碎碎地吻他的脖子和脊梁，再往下亲到腰窝时，焉栩嘉听见他笑了下，很轻一声。然后那一下就亲得很响，啵地一下，听得焉栩嘉脸都红了，腰弓起来又塌下去，夹在穴里的手指也忽地戳上一截陌生的肠壁。他在枕头里无声尖叫，面庞上都是粉汗。

焉栩嘉心想，夏之光装温柔装得还挺像回事。其实谁都清楚，夏之光是有多想把他搞坏。

焉栩嘉那么的漂亮，而且曾经很爱他，爱得人尽皆知、爱得不行了。这份爱现在已经不合时宜了，那又怎么样呢？它还是一道闪电，一道明丽的闪电，被人们在唇边提起时，能猝然划亮头顶的长夜。

夏之光掐紧焉栩嘉的腰，用掌心丈量他小腹不断爬升的温度。他猜焉栩嘉大概很久没为床上的事流汗，哪怕做，也万万不是和自己这种大动干戈的做法，因为他很明显紧得要命，两根手指都把自己操得呜咽了。

夏之光也一并送了自己的手指进去，焉栩嘉并着脚抖了下，被他捅出一声细细的猫叫，拧回脖子叫他，“操你...你会不会慢点啊。”

“慢？你喜欢温柔的？”

焉栩嘉胡乱地点头。

夏之光在他性器上使劲撸了一把，果然听见焉栩嘉又骂了句脏话，爽得腿都在抖。

“我看你不喜欢。”夏之光说。

焉栩嘉就不耐烦地咬他送上来的肩，咬完倒在枕头上不理他。过了会儿才问，“你刚笑什么？”

夏之光抽出手不答，接着就叮叮当当在身后拆皮带，声音远远道，“你猜啊嘉嘉，你那么聪明，你什么都会，这种事怎么可能猜不到。”

焉栩嘉趴着吸鼻子，“就不知道。”那模样瞧着很是温顺。

他的温驯是假的；再假也是温驯。

“还能是什么。”焉栩嘉感觉到男人广阔的胸膛贴了上来，“笑你骚啊。”夏之光低声说。

夏之光的心口盖在自己的背上。他的心跳好响，鲜活有力的心脏像颗刚降世的彤彤太阳。被这样的男人用双手握着，性器顶在穴口戳弄的感觉，就好像逃亡半生的人，终于束手就擒了。他有什么罪，他自然没有罪，但被控制也好踏实，像忙碌一天躺进床，像台风天一扇能遮风避雨的好窗。

现在雨簌簌打在他的身上。

夏之光完整顶进去一遭，焉栩嘉便没了声儿。夏之光伸手绕过去摸他，那小腹一抽一抽的，薄薄的皮肉下腹肌不停的痉挛着。又去摸他的阴茎。果然是吐了精，抵在床单上悄无声息地射了。

夏之光扳来他的脸，凑过去囫囵吻他的耳朵和下巴，喊他，“嘉嘉，嘉嘉怎么样啊，痛吗，还是爽。”可无论他怎么吻怎么哄，那颗湿漉漉的脑袋就是不肯转过来。他就只好扶着家伙盲目抽动起来。动也动得缓，因为体谅床伴刚高潮过一回。奈何他埋得太深太久，光是筋络的跳动都烫得人发抖，不一会儿，焉栩嘉青白的手就又紧紧抓住了床单。

夏之光其实不是什么温柔的人。

从前就不是。

那时候午休，焉栩嘉偷偷买了奶茶塞给他，他还会从桌兜里提出袋子问，“这什么啊？哦，嘉嘉，你又买这些乱七八糟的？可是没吸管我怎么喝啊。”

焉栩嘉就低了头去翻习题册，装没听见。但即使这样也闹得全班都知道，焉栩嘉又给夏之光买奶茶了！焉栩嘉也对夏之光太好了！他一定对夏之光有意思！

在深处撞了几下，焉栩嘉也终于喘出闷哑的气声。

他僵直的背抖了抖，腰又往下塌了点，屁股往后撞上夏之光发力的胯，那种楔得满满当当的感觉让他们都眼冒金光了。

夏之光扣着他的手臂在背后折叠，打桩似的连操了三五回合，焉栩嘉彻底就被操透了。

性爱像陷阱，一旦掉进去别无他法，受不了也得受着。焉栩嘉蜷着脚趾往床上塌，消极地被快感侵蚀。交合出湿濡一片，身下更是狼狈，他们的精水和淫液混杂在一起，打得床单都透了。

“要转过来吗。”夏之光摸摸焉栩嘉的发梢，歇下来让人回回魂，也怕他趴在湿床单上不舒服，“我看你也跪不住了。腿酸吗？”

“...…酸。”焉栩嘉发出点委屈的鼻音。

于是夏之光抱着他滚到床的另一边，抽了个干净枕头垫在他腰下，这时焉栩嘉的脸才完完整整在他眼前露出来。

嘉嘉总是困兮兮的。夏之光想。他在他眼皮上亲了下，又退开一点去看：

那时候还在矫正牙齿的男孩，不爱笑，刘海下露一双圆漆漆的大眼睛，看人时还有点怯。此外就印象不深。现在怎么就惑生惑死，会这样半抬着眼皮瞧人了。

夏之光看他的手腕上咬了糜红一个齿印，就问他，“疼的吗。”怪不得刚刚那么弄也不叫，原来是自个儿在忍着，“这个。”他捉起他的手腕，在那咬痕上舔了舔。

焉栩嘉深吸了一口长气，盯着夏之光头顶的发旋看了会儿，才说，“...…爽的。”

“那你怎么不叫？”夏之光问。

焉栩嘉用手背挡着脸，“你别管。”

“我怎么管不了。我不管你平时摆什么架子，现在在床上，焉栩嘉，是我在睡你。我连听个响儿都不行？”夏之光说。

“...…你这么烦我，干嘛还和我睡。”

“不、不是...…”焉栩嘉的气还没喘平，“不是烦你。”

“那怎么，你和我说说。床都上了，说说不行吗，弟弟。”说着夏之光又顶进去。

被操开的穴道柔软而滑腻，像有生命一样密密匝匝吞吐着他的性器，噬魂吮血，杀人如麻，“...…别的不说，嘉嘉，你可、真会吸，真紧。”

焉栩嘉被他顶得讲不全话，断断续续地答应，“靠啊...…啊、夏之光，你，能不能，少说两句。”

“我就是、我怕，叫了，万一、败...…败你的兴，就不好了。”

夏之光顿了下，停下来扫他一眼：睫毛那么长，像蝶羽一样耷在眼睑上，像一碰就会抖落磷粉。但夏之光知道焉栩嘉是不会碎的。他要是玻璃也是钢化玻璃，你要试了他才知道，他会斑驳，会开裂，但是不会碎的。

碎了不好看，满地的碴子，多难看。他不会碎的。

夏之光屈起指节碰碰他的鬓角，那儿也水淋淋的，“嘉嘉。你怎么还这么倔呢。”

以为自己和从前一样顽固又难打动；以为自己只喜欢女人，也只会和女人上床；以为自己是醉了才会和他这样滚床单，所以连声都不肯出。

夏之光抹了把额汗，掉到眼睛里有点刺，“行。焉栩嘉。”

“有本事你就一直别叫。”他说。

他把他的腰抱起来一点，悬空一点；那进的有多深只有他们自己知道。

焉栩嘉呜呜摇起头，去推夏之光的胸膛。混乱中只看到他绷紧的脖颈线条，还是和多年前一样漂亮修长。好像下一刻他就会展开双臂起舞，而他的女伴在旋转后，会稳稳落进他的怀抱。二人对视，音乐骤停，又骤起，接着是如雷的掌声响彻礼堂：那是多美妙的时刻。

那时焉栩嘉是观众。现在依然。

他和夏之光之间好像总是隔着些什么，因此他们的话语总是错离了他们的本意半秒。有时候，只是一念之差的事——月亮的背面其实是日光，讨厌其实是喜欢，而喜欢其实是爱。

“之、之光...…呜……啊！”

最后焉栩嘉是真不行了。夏之光掰开他的下巴，从嘴巴里泄出一串湿软的喘息。他磁性的声线放低了姿态，又哑又娇，听得人满头大汗，呼吸都变粗。

“之光...…你，能不能，你慢、慢点。再乱顶，啊——不行了，要出事……”

“叫啊，乖，再叫点，叫点好听的。”夏之光边操边哄他，下巴滚落一点汗。焉栩嘉好像又要高潮了，里面无意识地一缩一缩，在迷乱的鞭挞里，自己下腹的也像被牵动着，爽得头皮发麻。

“哥——”焉栩嘉扑上来咬在他肩上，“哥、之光哥哥，你不要欺负我、好不好...…啊呜……”

“闭嘴。”夏之光摁着他说。

最后高潮时焉栩嘉累得丢了魂儿，蜷在夏之光散开的一页睡袍里，病猫似的闭目养神，却在他贴上来时没完没了地啄吻他脸上的泪痣。

“满意了？”夏之光摸摸他的头。

焉栩嘉和少年时比是瘦了不少，下巴都削尖了。他点点头，又意外道，“你也知道吗。”

“知道什么？”夏之光扯了扯衣带。

“......我见到你，就想，早晚也要和你睡一次。”

“为什么？”

“就，不睡白不睡吧。像是...…圆梦。”

“圆梦？”夏之光迷惑道。

“上学那会儿，我挺胆小的，连和你讲句话都要想半天。如果那个我知道，未来有天居然能和你上床，估计也会觉得，挺意外的吧。”

“至少我的喜欢在未来有了结果。”焉栩嘉认真道。

“这也太牵强了嘉嘉。这是什么好结果吗？”夏之光想了想说。这算什么，和青春期的暗恋对象补了一炮？

“总比没有强。”焉栩嘉答。

“好吧。”夏之光说。

夜里焉栩嘉翻个身弄出很大动静，背对着夏之光躺好；他的老同学兼夜班情人看着他气鼓鼓的乱头乱脑，伸手给他掖了下被子。

这时，屋里响起咕嘟嘟几声。

夏之光憋笑，但还是没憋住，撑着头的手卸下劲儿来倒在床上，背拥着焉栩嘉小声问，“咋啦...…刚没吃饱吗？”他边说边在焉栩嘉柔软的头发上蹭蹭，手钻进被子里去找小冤家的腰，“要不去吃夜宵？”

焉栩嘉几乎是一瞬间就翻了过来，“现在？”

“现在。”夏之光揉揉他的肚子，又是咕啾一小声。

焉栩嘉眼睛都睁不开，病怏怏地抵抗，“我不去了，要去你去吧。”

夏之光已经弓着腰在边上套衣服了，套到一半伸手掐他的腰，“不去你就饿死吧，猪。”

3.  
凌晨五点半，夏之光和焉栩嘉在酒店后面的巷子里闲逛。

夏天的夜短，灯也多，太多的蚊虫向光扑火。巷子是下倾的，再往下通往一个民办学院，这时正是夜市最红火的时候，不少店铺一直亮灯到日出。

焉栩嘉是从外地赶来参加同学会的，披了件行李箱里翻出来的灰色卫衣，挺大一件；夏之光扯着他的袖子给他指吃的，像一对威风凛凛的导盲犬和盲人——焉栩嘉困得止不住磕头，再别说看路了。

“吃乳鸽吗？”夏之光站在摊前问。

焉栩嘉挤上去看了看，一抬眼正对上夏之光的眼睛，眼神是那么彻直的亮，亮到他缩回壳里去。

“不了吧，有点残忍。”焉栩嘉小声道。

等夏之光插着兜等老板把乳鸽包起来，回头看到焉栩嘉站在灯下等自己，呆立的样子很有凝练的学生气。

夏之光想到上学时，他也总是呆呆的，又长得高；高二一年焉栩嘉突飞猛进地蹿了个儿，早操时从队伍中间突兀地刺出来，被班主任调到队尾离夏之光站位很近的地方。那里是大男孩的聚集地，风起云涌的发源处，哪个班来了漂亮转校生，哪里新开了快餐店，哪天下午篮球场空出来，没有他们不知道的。

但焉栩嘉站在他们之间，面容好像还是模糊的。只有检查仪容仪表时掀起刘海，一双圆甜的妹妹眼朝上看，像足了日本动漫里的凌波丽。

晚自习时焉栩嘉埋头写英语听力，前面的男生转过来瞅他一眼。过一会儿夏之光换到他前座来，窸窸窣窣说点什么。

半晌，夏之光敲敲桌面，焉栩嘉看他的眼色犹豫着摘掉耳机，夏之光认认真真说，课代表，我有个问题想问你。

焉栩嘉心里几乎是松了一口气，但面上如常，波澜不惊。

夏之光勾勾手指，焉栩嘉俯身凑过去点，手里还紧攥着签字笔。笔帽掉下去的同时，焉栩嘉听见夏之光的声音在耳朵里响起，他说，“嘉嘉，你知道什么叫勃起吗？”

夏之光拎着饭盒陪焉栩嘉把整条街都转遍了，他还没决定吃什么。真是摇摆的天秤。

走到巷尾已经没几家铺子了，灯火稀了很多。焉栩嘉一个没留神踩到了水坑，差点滑倒，还好夏之光及时把他兜住，像网兜住一个没有球那样、连人带衣服抱在怀里。

焉栩嘉有点不好意思，因为那么大个人了，总是不太体面，他站稳了就把夏之光的手摘落下来，“抱歉啊，我刚没看路。”

他们二人在乱糟糟的巷尾站定，像蹩脚的私家侦探跟丢了人，迷茫而挫败。

夏之光逆光的影子比真人更锐气，“那你在看什么呢？”

焉栩嘉的脸裹在卫衣里只有巴掌大点，他的脸转过去，悄悄指给夏之光看。

夏之光眯着眼睛盯了老半天，才看到不远处的学校那儿，铁丝网内外站了一对情侣，隔着网格的空隙接吻。在这样荒郊野岭的午夜，也有种虚无的浪漫。

“眼神挺好啊你。”夏之光笑说。

焉栩嘉也捂着嘴笑。

等他再飘远目光去看，小情侣的影子已经几不可见，像他们无意识里的投射的幻觉。那时夏之光不合时宜地想到，一定有很好的爱情存在，是我们遇不上。

“鸽子要凉了。”焉栩嘉拉拉他的衣服提醒说，“我们要不就在这随便吃点吧。”

“好啊。”

最后他们在低矮的桌椅上吃一份牛肉汤粉和炒面。

夏之光有一搭没一搭的去夹乳鸽，汤粉端上来，焉栩嘉吹也不吹一口，端起碗来稳稳喝了一口汤。

“不烫啊嘉嘉？”夏之光的肉都不嚼了。

焉栩嘉夹起一筷子面停下来看他，“有点吧。我吃饭就是很急。”

夏之光点点头，不知道讲什么。

过了会儿，看焉栩嘉低头默默吃着，额边都吃出了亮晶晶的汗，就翻出纸巾递给他。

焉栩嘉笑了下说，谢谢。豪无防备的那种笑，眼角有一点点细纹，很可爱，也很不常见。

但也可能只对自己不常见。焉栩嘉是多和蔼多温柔的人，很多时候一逗就笑了。想到这夏之光突然觉得刚吃进肚子里的烧烤无比灼热，辣得他的胃都隐隐地痛。

“你这些年都在做什么呢？”夏之光问，“方便说吗。”

焉栩嘉吃的脸颊都鼓鼓的，眼皮抬起来看向对面人的脸，“能啊。这有什么不方便。”

他把纸巾拆开，又叠成四四方方的样子，在小小的嘴边摁一摁，“就是模特啊。我以为你们都知道。”

焉栩嘉耸下肩笑，“花瓶嘛。对不对。”

“哪有。”夏之光抢先说，“那也是长得好看，别人羡慕不来。”

“也没什么羡慕的。”他说，“连个烧烤都不能吃。”

“你不胖啊！”夏之光义愤填膺。

“嗯...…也不是胖不胖的问题。就是吃这一碗饭，都得这样。”焉栩嘉摸摸鼻子，“你呢，过得好吗？”

夏之光愣了一秒，也笑起来，“好，好着呢。”

“怎么不吃这个？”他指鸽子说。

“这也算烧烤的一种吧。”焉栩嘉想了想说，“你吃吧，鸽子也很小，哪够我们两个人吃啊。”

夏之光用筷子戳一下那块肉，“哦。”

我就记得你喜欢吃乳鸽来着。

那句话他最后也没有说。

4.  
回去天都亮了。夏之光和焉栩嘉倒在沙发上睡着。

第二天醒来已经是下午，焉栩嘉洗完澡，站在镜子前扯着吹风机吹头。

夏之光爬起来先去倒了杯水。他身材保持的好，精壮又修长，从镜子里一闪而过时焉栩嘉还紧张了一下。

夏之光喝几口水，就下地抢了吹风机帮他。栗色的头发抓起来软软的，摸着像油条背上的毛。

边吹他们边聊天。夏之光说了些什么，焉栩嘉抬起脸，“什么？我刚没听清。”

夏之光关了电吹风说，“我说，这么多年没见，你也没什么话想跟我说吗。”

焉栩嘉若有所思地开口，“其实...…”

“什么？”夏之光炯炯盯着他。

这回焉栩嘉低头拍拍袖子说，“没有了。”

“没了？真的吗。”

“真没有了。”焉栩嘉含着下巴说。夏之光看着他斑驳的颈子，想说你变了，你好冷血嘉嘉。但冷血的又怎么是他一个人，决断又怎么能说是冷血呢，他只是明白了，人的心灵也有神经，真的会痛。

上午十一点四十五，酒店打来退房电话。

“东西都带齐了吗？”夏之光只问。

“都拿了。”钥匙串抓在手里叮叮当当的，“你也别丢三落四的。”焉栩嘉说。他看着人眼睛讲话时就显得十分真诚，那点真诚在夏之光看来伶仃又新鲜，伶仃在它无人应和，新鲜在不消不退，从开始到现在一直顽固地拦在那儿，是花花世界里难得的一点金色。

“谁丢三落四，我？你想啥呢。我们都多大人了还。”

“就让你注意。”出了门焉栩嘉去摁电梯，随口说道。

在电梯门前他看了眼夏之光。

反正看一眼少一眼，不如多看看。

焉栩嘉越看越觉得夏之光真和十年前没什么两样，轮廓英锐，笑起来倒是和气。好像再一晃神，他就会迎风荡着宽大校服，跑过来喊他，“嘉嘉？焉栩嘉！帮忙捡下球，唉对！在你后面呢！”

于是焉栩嘉也迷惑了。时间是真切的吗？还是被截断了。

“你...…是不是真的，喜欢过我。很喜欢很喜欢那种。”夏之光没忍住问。

焉栩嘉回头说，是啊。

那肯定。

夏之光走上来，用拇指刮了下他脖子上的吻痕，低声说，“你可别骗我。”

他想都没想道，“我没骗你，之光。”

焉栩嘉想：我说过好多次的。你都忘了。

夏之光的性格热烈而健忘。很多事他早都忘了，焉栩嘉还记得。

有次语文课，夏之光被点起来背诗，辛弃疾的《水调歌头》，焉栩嘉还记得那句是“季子正年少，匹马黑貂裘”。结果夏之光背了前句忘了后句，站在那卡壳了半天，急得后座的焉栩嘉疯狂在他身后念叨着提醒，把书也翻得啪啪响。他确信夏之光听到了，听得很清，但夏之光没有按他说的答。他还是原地站着，脊梁笔直得像国画里的雪松，过了一会儿才摸摸后脑勺笑，“呀，老师，我真给忘了。”那时同学们哄堂大笑，老师也让他坐下再熟悉熟悉功课。焉栩嘉看着夏之光挺阔的背影，突然就开了窍：自己抛枝过去，而他没有接。那枝错过了时节，还会有下一个春光。但时节不同了。

年轻时，他们不知道世上多得是有情人终成眷属，不知道终成眷属的情人也要过难关；他们只知道失望太多心会死，像人死一样不能复生。

现在他知道了：爱不会消亡，爱不是轻易的东西。那又怎样呢？

十七岁，焉栩嘉想：我喜欢你，我要永远和你在一起，想方设法也要在一起。

现在他二十七了。

二十七岁的焉栩嘉想：其实，你也知道的吧。能和你在一起的话，我一定会，永远永远地和你在一起。可如果不能的话，也没什么。

因为你是我的一念之差；但也只是一念。过了就不灵了。  
完


End file.
